In the name of the Serpent
by InescapableGlory0414
Summary: Harry and Hermione get involved with Slytherins after discovering a horrible truth about them. HGDM Rated R for sex, violence, and swears. High fantasy and close to AU. ON HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

**Ok, this is my first EVER fic. Please bear with me.**

**disclaimer: ummm yeah, I think 'disclaimer' tells it all.**

**Thank you to heavengurl899!**

* * *

_**Earlier that morning...**_

Hermione shoveled the blueberry pancakes in her mouth, desperate to get her schedule. She had been awarded Head Girl and she had been egar to find what classes she got.

_"Hermione, dear, letter came from school today." her mother, Jane, said while the family ate breakfast. Hermione's ears perked as she grabbed the stuffed envelope._

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations! We are very pleased to tell you that you have made Head Girl. When boarding the Hogwarts Express, go to the Head Compartment to meet with Head Boy and Professor McGonagall. Here is your badge, please take good care of it. You have a copy of the required materials for your classes._

_Professor Dumbeldore_

Hermione had squealed for 3 hours straight after that. Harry and Ron sat down, not suprised that she was almost finished. They didn't bother waking up early. Ron shoveled food in his mouth after a sleepy hello was said. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Hermione.

"Malfoy's Head Boy, right?" Harry asked with a sour face as Hermione stood up.

"Sadly," she said and went straight to Professor McGonagall. Draco was already there and they were discussing his classes.

"Professor," Hermione said. Professor McGonagall nodded to Draco and gave him the piece of parchment. Brown met Grey. Draco sent his glare and Hermione returned it just as harsh.

"Miss Granger, you are obligated to take Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defense of the Dark Arts, Advanced Arithmacy(I really don't know how to spell this), Advanced History, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, and Advanced Potions."

"I'll take everything." Hermione stated. The professor raised her eyebrows, clearly suprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall wrote on the parchment quickly and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said and walked away and looked at her schdule.

**Period 1: Advanced Potions**

"Lovely," Hermione said in a fake cheery voice.

* * *

"We will be going over love potions. Although Hogwarts does not allow me to brew one, it is up to me to make sure that you know how to conduct one." Snape said. Hermione looked around the room. 

Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, Pavarti, and herself made up the only Advanced Potions. There were quite a few Ravenclaws but most of them had History first as some girls had Divinition. No Hufflepuffs.

"Now, Professor had asked me to pair people from different houses. The only problem is that there is an odd number of you and I had hoped that there would be an even number. Patil, Zabini. Brown, Parkinson. Malfoy, Granger, and Potter." he said. Lavender and Pansy sat down calmly. Even in different houses, they were good friends. They had the same intrest (make-up, fashion, etc.) and often were at the same parties.

Pavarti wrinkled her nose as Blaise smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Pavarti was wearing a mini skirt and purple V-neck that was deep cut. Very hard to sit next too when your one of the horniest boys alive.

As for Hermione and Harry...Malfoy was the worst.

"Mudblood, Scarface, I want to say this. I hate you both. So do your work and don't speak to me unless its important. I need this grade." he hissed once they sat down. Harry scowled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, how much Cupid's Powder is required in making Aphrodite's Kiss?" Snape asked, pacing the rows. Draco and Hermione's hands shot up.

"Malfoy?"

"3 cups," he said. Hermione gave a snort. Everyone turned and Hermione felt all eyes on her.

"Something to share, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his dark eyes boring into her soul.

"Ummm...yes, I'd like to say that 3 cups will cause the potion to go unstable as with too much Cupid's Powder mixed with 10 White Roses will make it an acid and will make the drinker slowly dissolve." she sniffed. Malfoy glared and Harry smiled. Everyone now stared at Snape.

"1 point to Gryffindor. I'd make it 2, but Miss Granger here is not entirely correct." he said.

"It depends how much of the potion the drinker would consume to determine if he will dissolve or not. A little might make his hair fall out and a lot will turn him to sand." he said. Malfoy smirked.

"Looks like you don't know everything, Mudblood." he said. Hermione was ready to burst but Snape was staring at her. She just sat there, fuming.

"Now go collect your ingrediants for a Aphrodite's Kiss. I have Dumbeldore's special permission as he needs the mixure to make another potion." he said. Harry opened the book.

"Malfoy, go collect the White Roses. Mione get the Cupid's Powder. I'll get the Jasmine leaves." he said. The three went to the cupboard and grabbed the right amount.

"Ok, Harry stir it 3 times clockwise." Hermione instructed 10 minutes later. Draco walked up, a small bottle of 'Angel's Breath' perfume to pour. Seeing Harry turn it counterclockwise, Draco dropped the bottle, glass shattering everywhere. Snape looked up.

"Oi, Potter! You messed up the potion! CLOCKWISE! Not COUNTERCLOCKWISE! Idiot, Granger should've done it." Draco cried. Harry dropped the ladel, flinging it at Draco's face.

"CRAP!" he schreeched. The class stopped to watch. Snape's black eyes grew bigger. Hermione went up to Harry and punched his arm.

"Watch it!" he said.

"That's for MESSING up the POTION!" she screamed. Snape finally had enough.

"QUIET!" he snarled. Silence.

"Mr. Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for not following directions and not being cordinated to hit one of your classmates with the ladel." Harry turned to protest, but Snape was on Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, 50 points from Gryffindor for violence and raising your voice in class." Hermione's face went pale.

"Mr. Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin for vular language and raising your voice." Draco made a face at his Potions teacher.

* * *

**_Snape's office 9:02_**

"You will look up 'Vampires' from my collection of books. Make sure you place them in the same order when done. You will start writing all the information you can find. Then if you are still in detention, I want you all to made several flasks of Numbing Potion. Remember, you are here till midnight." he said. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

"I except no disturbance. You may talk." he said and shut the heavy oak door.

"Oh goody, a night with Potter and Mudblood Granger." Draco said sarcasticly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a real treat too." he shot back. Draco pressed his lips and grabbed **The Start of the Vampyren Age** and opened to the first chapter. Harry pulled one of the books from the shelf and starting scribbling on the parchment.

Hermione was alreay halfway through **Nocturnal Blood-Sucker Secrets Unlocked**.

_3 hours later..._

11:55

"Ummm, well, I guess you guys can go now." Draco said.

"Snape said midnight. Who knows that he's not out there, making sure we're not sneaking out?" Hermione asked, filling her 5th flask. Draco shrugged.

11:57

"Well, I'm going to leave." Draco said a little more calmly than most people. Harry and Hermione picked up their quils and started for the door.

11:59

Draco's eyes seemed to grow big and he looked anxious to get out of the office, glancing out the window.

Unlocking the door, the three stepped out and the Grandfather clock rang throughout the chambers.

12:00

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit," Draco muttered. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Hermione demanded. Draco, ignoring her question marched down the hall. Gryffindor Courage filled Harry's heart and he dragged Hermione after him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit, shit, shit," Draco repeated.

"What's going ON?" Harry asked, getting impaitent. Draco went further into a hallway Harry and Hermione never saw before. Draco stopped, making Harry and Hermione bump into him. Draco's eyes got big again as he saw them.

"Oh fucking shit! You stupid Gryffindors! Why did you follow me!? Your gonna die!" he yelled, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Why are we gonna get killed?" Hermione asked harshly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was getting closer.

"Leave, now. While you have a chance. Save yourselves." he growled, pushing Harry.

"Why are you trying to save us, a couple of hours ago you might've have killed us?" Harry asked, stepping towards him. Draco's eyes seemed to glow electric, making Hermione take a step back.

He opened his mouth when something was flung on the wall. Hermione and Harry stared to see a body.

It was cut all over, with blood all over. Burns and bruises were on her face and her left eyes seemed to be bleeding heavily.

"Lavender?" Hermione gasped. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"What is happening? Why is she dead?" Harry growled.

"I told you to run!" he roared, shoving Harry on the floor. Something dripped on Hermione cheek. Hermione reached up and touch it, only to smell like wet dog.

"Eww, what is that scent?" she said, disgusted. Draco looked above her.

"Granger, move." he said slowly. Harry pouted and looked above Hermione, only for his face to pale. Hermione felt her face drain all color.

"Please, Mione, listen to him for once. Just move." he said calmly, slowly taking a step back. Hermione huffed and looked up for yellow fierce eyes to greet her.

"Ha-ha-harry..." she said, not breaking eye contact. The beast's breath pressed against her.

"Move slowl-" Draco began when Hermione took off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" the beast yowled and started for her. Harry's jaw dropped. The creature was massive, covered in hair, fangs, and horns.

"What is it?" Harry squeaked.

"It's a Bixxe and it's going to eat Mudblood Granger!" Draco yelled, pulling him. Draco seemed to have unnatural speed, for he ran like the superheros in Anime. They caught up to the Bixxe where Draco pulled out a metal disc and flung it.

The creature hobbled over in pain, the disc had hit his right shoulder. Hermione was in the corner, sobbing.

"Potter, go!" he order, drawing out a dagger and stabbing the Bixxe. Harry nodded and ran over to her, kneeling down, covering her with his arms.

"Shit, your huge!" Draco muttered as he took more stabs to the Bixxe.

Hermione and Harry opened their eyes to see that more people had come. They were all hooded, Draco sporting a large gash on his arm a cut on his cheek.

"So Potter, you decided to get stupid and follow me? Why?" he asked. The Bixxe was lying down, paralyzed and chained.

"What.is.going.on?" Harry asked, stressing on each word. Draco gulped and glanced at the hooded figures.

"Ok Potter, since you're stupid and won't believe us. We'll tell you and your little mudblood too. Follow us." a voice said.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"We are not to discuss names here." she said calmly, still hiding her face. Draco pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. The Bixxe disapeared.

"Come," she said. The other figures, Draco, Harry, and Hermione walked down the dark hallway, passing by the spot where Lavender's body was flung. The spot was covered in blood.

They reached a certain place in the middle of the wall. Pansy held up her hand.

"Au nom du Serpant, ouvrez cette porte." she hissed.

"What does that mean?" Harry whispered.

"It's French. Ummm let's see...I think it's : In the name of the Serpant, open this door." Hermione whispered back. A black door appeared with the Slytherin Mark on it.

And it opened.

* * *

"Inside, quickly," Pansy(we think) said. They piled inside and Pansy shut the door, whispering to it. Hermione and Harry looked around. 

The room was big, like a living room. They had three sofas, all green. There was a fireplace, a fire buring. Several painting decorated the room.

"Sit down," Draco said. The figures (7 of them) took off their cloaks.

Pansy.

Blaise.

Crabbe.

Goyle.

Nott.

Greengrass.

Bulstrode.

"Welcome to the real Death Eater Lair." Nott smirked.

"Oh shit."


	2. Revealed Forever

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would be together, Lupin would be the only one who died, Fred and George would grow old together, and basically everything important would be changed.**

* * *

"Ok, what is happening?" Hermione demanded. Pansy and Draco glanced at each other and sat down. Draco in front of Harry, Pansy in front of Hermione. 

"What you just witness must be never told to _anyone_. Not Weasly, Dumbeldore..." Draco started.

"The creature is called a Bixxe. It's sort of a mix of a werewolf, centaur, and bull. It is deadly and it feeds once a month. We usually hunt them because they find their way into Hogwarts through the dungeons." Pansy snapped, glaring at Draco for the weak start.

Silence.

"Our ancestors were friends long ago of the royal court in France. Queen Marie Antoinette and King Louis had a daughter, Sofie who was said to die. She did and Marie Antoinette was so desperate that she actually went to the devil himself so Sofie could live; about 3 months after her death."

"The devil agreed, for a price. When Sofie was 14, she would wed his son, Count Dracula. Marie Antoinette quickly agreed and she signed the contract in blood. For 13 years, Sofie was a maid to her older sister, Marie-Therese. When the devil came to collect her, Marie Antoinette denied the contract and shut the door. That night, Sofie was kidnapped and married. When Marie Antoinette found out, she asked the priest to curse Count Dracula."

"The curse was that, any children born to Sofie who was fathered by Count Dracula would be evil. The most evil would eventually have more descendent's and those descendent's would never die. They would fade into the world, with unnatural powers. They would be cursed to Eat Death hence 'Death Eaters'. The descendants wouldn't die, but in order not to fade, they would have to drink the blood of a human like Count Dracula. Therefore, we are the classic vampire. Salazar Slytherin was Sofie's first born at 16. He proved to be the most evil, being all his siblings females. He then had the Riddles, Malfoys, Zabinis, Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinsons, etc. And we are the real Death Eaters. Voldemort's Death Eaters are not real. They are just stupid followers."

"We never learned about this until we were 3. My mother, Narcissa, found the records while visiting France. She taught us how to hunt, feed carefully, and to keep it a secret. We've been excellent in containing this info from the other students until you two. But unfortunately, we can't do anything about it. You witnessed the Bixxe."

Draco finished. Harry and Hermione sat limply (is that a word). Pansy opened her mouth.

"Helga Hufflepuff was mad at Salazar for feeding on innocent victims. To teach him a lesson, she made a deal with the devil that special students would be a mix of dangerous creatures. The devil choose werewolf, centaur, and bull. But when Helga died, the devil made sure that the Bixxe would go crazy and feed on innocent victims as well. That beast you just saw was your lovely Hannah Abbott." Pansy said.

"No fucking way. Hannah Abbott? Impossible, she's sweet and quiet!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Bixxe don't know who they are. At night, they're a wild beast, in the daylight they are normal." Draco said. Hermione looked up.

"You don't look different. And your more cursed than ever." she said quietly. Draco sighed.

"Look in my eyes," he said. Hermione reluctantly did. Draco's eyes from experience were grey/blue, stormy and hard. But as she gazed into them, the blue seemed to swirl. it was a blurry baby soft blue, trapped inside his eyes, settling like fog. Hermione couldn't seem to pull away. Gazing into his eyes made all hatred and sorrow slip away, no pain.

Draco closed his eyes and Hermione snapped.

"Whoa, what was that?" Harry asked.

"We can hypnotize our victim. We hunt the Bixxe so we don't have to feed on humans, and once we pin one down, we make them look into our eyes while the others feed." Pansy said.

"We also have strength, speed, good eye sight in the dark, and...fly." Draco lowered his tone and glanced around.

"Fly?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Notice that when Blaize and I play Qudditch, the broom doesn't really control where we go, but we seem to be the ones to drag it?" Draco asked. Harry sat and thought.

_"Catch me if you can, Potter!" Draco smirked, chasing after the snitch. Harry followed his, forcing his energy on the broom. He looked at Draco and for a moment, the only thing that touched the broom was his hand while he soared above it._

"Shit, your right." Harry said.

"Ok, if all of this is real, why act all mean? And why are you 7 the only ones to know of this secret? And what's gonna happen to Lavender, she's DEAD?" Hermione blurted out.

"Ok, 1, we have to act mean so when we disappear to hunt, everyone thinks we're going to Voldemort. Secondly, Narcissa choose us because we are the worthy ones and the direct sons and daughters of France and Count Dracula. Third, Lavender isn't dead. She was fed on. If she was dead, all of us would smell it. We are Death Eaters, therefore we can smell evil and death. _Camelai_ found her and healed her, sending her to her dorm room. Lavender is going to think she fell off her bed and hit the door and vanity." Draco explained.

"Camelai?" Hermione asked.

"Camelai means flower in Latin so that's what we nicknamed Pansy. We go by Latin names just incase we send a letter to each other and someone find it. Since my name is already Latin, they just call me Dragon. Blaise is also Latin and it means 'to stutter' so we call him LL (light lips). Millicent is Cassius which means vain. Goyle is Fabrice (craftsman) and Crabbe is Farrar (blacksmith). Daphne is Lalo (to sing a lullaby)." he answered.

"Ok, we still hate you and probably betray you so just erase our memory." Harry said. Draco's lips turned transparent.

"Can't. Once you witness a Bixxe and Vampire in the same room, fighting each other, your mind is set to it. It's a curse, I tell you. You'll know this for the rest of your life." Pansy said sorrowfully. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Obliviate!" he cried. A green light shot out and hit Hermione's shoulder.

"I still know whats going on." she snapped and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Enlevez la mémoire (remove memory in French)!" she cried. A orange blast it Harry's head, knocking his back. He shook his head.

"Still have a certain creature called a Bixxe in my head." he growled, walking back.

"I will call a truce. Not with Slytherin, but the real Death Eaters. All we want is to carry on our tradition and help pay the price of Grandma Marie Antoinette." Draco said. Harry and Hermione went off to a corner.

"Well?" she whispered.

"I don't think we have a choice, they don't drink humans, only that Bixxe thing. But they might turn to humans if we don't say yes." Harry said quickly.

"Who cares?" she muttered. Harry glanced at Pansy.

"Something tells me that we need to agree to this truce." he said slowly. Hermione looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked. Harry paused.

"Yes," he said firmly. The two turned and walked back. Hermione and Harry stood in front of the others. Pansy pulled out her wand and handed it to Draco.

"Hold it at the other hand, Potter." he whispered. Harry did what he was told.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, promise not to betray us by telling others our secret?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Harry James Potter, promise to be fair to us during the night, but at day, the same as you act now?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Harry James Potter, promise to take care of this secret with your life?"

"I-i-I do."

A red fiery serpent circled the wand and dissolved in the air.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked. Draco nodded as he handed Pansy two wands, one being his and the other hers. Pansy slipped hers into her pocket and told Hermione to grasp the other end of Draco's.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, promise not to betray us by telling others our secret?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, promise to be fair to us during the night, but at day, the same as you act now?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, promise to take care of this secret with your life?"

"I do,"

The serpent appeared again. Pansy handed the wand to Draco.

"Now, Harry, how's your search with Voldemort?" Pansy smiled.

"Not so good." Harry grunted. Draco threw some scrolls of parchment at him.

"Knock yourself out." Draco smirked. Hermione and Harry laied the scrolls on the table and gasped. It was an entire map of Voldemort's Headquarters. At the bottom,

_Voldemort's Headquarters, Malfoy Manor_

"He's at your house!?" Harry shrieked. Daphne shushed him and went back to talking to Pansy. Draco nodded.

"Where else Potter? The Lestrange Mansion? More like the Lestrange Shack!" Draco snorted.

"Why are you giving us these scrolls though?" Harry asked.

"Simple. I want Voldemort to be killed." Draco sniffed.

"You could kill him on the spot then." Hermione argued.

"Granger, there are HUNDREDS of THOUSANDS of his followers at his meetings. He's guarded as well. You think 8 well trained people are ready to take that on? I bet you, if you only had 8 people on your side, and if you divided the people you were attacking up, and you had to kill literally 10,000, you'd walk away. Especially since it is not worth it. If we had, let's say, 25. Maybe. A very slight chance of doing any harm. A few hundred dead doesn't affect him unless its Lucius or Bellatrix." Draco reasoned. Hermione and Harry thought.

"So, what are we supposed to do with these?" Harry asked, waving one in the air. Draco shrugged.

"You think I care? Stuff them in Dumbeldore's hands. Or the Order. Just use them. I have no use." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes and began whispering to Hermione.

"You think he's bribing us to keep quiet?" he asked.

"But we made an Unbreakable Vow." she said. Harry nodded.

"Well he's being helpful. I think they might be ok. But let's not let our guard down. Remember, they _are_ Slytherins." Harry whispered. Hermione yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"3:53 in the morning." Pansy answered automatically. Their eyes bulged.

"We have to get to sleep! We have class tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can't. We don't sleep for weeks on end. We have too, but not every night. Maybe once a week. Cassius, help bring the pull out for them." Pansy said in momotone. Millicent quietly approached and went to one of the green sofas, pulling the bed out. She did the same to another. Millicent went back to Daphne.

Hermione looked down at her clothes. Muttering a spell, Hermione changed her robes into pajamas. Harry did the same and they snuggled in the beds.

"Maybe Slytherins aren't so bad." Hermione murmered.

* * *

"Granger, wake up." Draco said. Hermione's eyes flickered open and she shot up. 

"What are you doing in my room!?" she demanded. Hermione looked around and suddenly the memories came back.

"Morning to you too," he smirked. Nott just woke Harry and was rushing out the door.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, putting his glasses on.

"7:14." Draco answered, "Class starts at 8:30."

"Ok," Hermione said. Draco turned away and waited by the door. Harry and Hermione changed back into their robes and went to Draco.

"I have to tell you the password now since you might run into a Bixxe." Draco said.

"Serpent Vert, or Green Snake. Everyday, it changes. Like Red Snake, Purple Snake. Something to do with a snake." Draco said. Harry and Hermione nodded. Draco turned to the door. He leaned towards it, his nose barely touching.

Hermione heard him say something in a mix of French and Latin.

"Hors de, mon amour." he said more loudly. The door opened and they stepped out.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Draco leaned towards the door again in the same position.

"Disparaissez, beau." he said. The door vanished; Draco reached out and kicked the space where the door was. His kick went right through.

"I closed it. When you become a Death Eater, well, our kind, you have to seal up the place. Even though we have a password to nonDeath Eaters, we have to protect this room." Draco said and they started walking down the hall.

"What did you say inside?" Harry asked/

"It means 'Out, my love.' The room is alive. It is a girl we had named Ember. We flatter her to be obediant to us. I just said, 'Disapper, beautiful."

"And I thought Gryffindors were crazy." Harry snickered.

* * *

"I couldn't find you guys all night! I went to Dumbeldore with Ginny, but he said you guys were fine." Ron scolded. Harry and Hermione squirmed under his stare.

"We were in the library. I fell alseep." Hermione lied. Ron looked at Harry, clearly buying it.

"Dumbeldore asked me to go study on snakes. I met Mione there and we started studying together. We both fell alseep." Harry lied. Ron nodded.

"Look guys, the owls are coming! Mum promised me a box of sweets." Lavender smiled. A grey owl swooped down, dropping two letters in front of Hermione and Harry.

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione was about to open the letter when she saw a little microscopic letter at the corner.

_Don't open in public, tell Potter_

Hermione kicked him underneath the table.

"Ouch!" Harry grunted. Hermione shook her head and pointed to the letter, making an opening motion. Harry nodded and they put their letters in their pockets.

"Aren't you guys going to open it?" Ron asked.

"Nah, it's just my to do list for today. I realized I was going to be busy yesterday and wrote it to myself." Harry lied again.

"It's a letter from my Aunt Kathy. She's nagging me to take my cousin Clara to Hogwarts, but she doesn't know its a magic school. She thinks its an ordinary boarding school." Hermione half lied. It was true, her Aubnt Kathy part. But it wasn't one of those letters.

"Ok...well Mione and I got to go to Potions. Ugh," Harry lied. Harry was looking forward to talking to Draco. He needed to ask him for more info. Hermione was excited too, she wanted to fine out more about their vampirian condition. She wanted to do a study on this.

Ron was about to say goodbye, but the two had already run off.

"I don't think they were telling the truth." Ginny whispered. Ron nodded, anger building up. She wanted to know what they were hiding from them.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm going to find out." he narrowed his eyes and took a big bite out of his omlett.

* * *

Hannah, Justin, Susan, and Ernie silently sat down in their common room. They had History with the Gryffindors at 9:25.

"So, how did the feeding go last night?" Susan asked casually. Hannah smiled.

"Just fine. Those stupid hooded people appeared again. I know one of them now." Hannah said. The tension was thick.

"Who?" Ernie demanded.

"Draco Malfoy." she said. Justin chuckled and laied back in the couch.

"Excellent. Now, all we have to do is kill him by accident." he smirked. Susan winked at him.

"I didn't know you were so...violent, Justin. Makes me shiver." she said flirtaiously. Justin licked his lips.

"Save the shagging for later. You'll have your own little cubs when the school year is over. We have to figure out how to kill Hermione and Harry too." Hannah snapped. Ernie raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were involved. Draco took them back." she said.

"We have to wait." Justin declared.

"Why?"

"If Draco, Hermione, and Harry are all killed in the same year, it'll look suspicious." Justin said.

"Unless..." Susan thought out loud.

"Unless what?" Ernie asked.

"We can make it look like they were involved in a fight and they all just died." she said.

"Then we have to kill them with spells." Justin pointed out.

"Exactly."

"But when is the whole castle empty?" Hannah asked. Susan smiled coyly.

"You'll see,"

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Planned Revenged

**disclaimer: yeahh...i wish i owned.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione and Harry sat down in their usual places, head bent towards each other, whispering furiously.

Draco was staring at the ceiling, concetrating on keeping his mind blank. If Snape tried to read his mind on what he usually pondered, Draco was have to face his father.

He had made a mistake once. A very grave one though.

_Draco was almost falling alseep. He was only 15 and it was the end of the year. He was bored and wanted to go home already._

_"Mum's having a meeting with all of us. I wonder how we're going to feed. This is the first time she's going on a vacation without us. Feeding would be hard, indeed. Let's see...many choices. She could just go to a pub and take someone. But that would be savage. But wasn't being a vampire always savage?" Draco thought giddy to himself. He looked up to see Snape staring, boring his eyes into Draco's. His heart's pace quickened as Snape's eyes turned._

_"Shit," Draco thought._

_"He knows."_

Draco shrugged off the memory and made sure her mind of filled with nothing but the vast space of stupidness.

"Class, today we will be brewing a Numbing Potion. The ingrediants and directions are in your textbooks, page 76. You have until the end of class." Snape said, walking in the room and sitting at his desk. Everyone got in their groups and started opening their books.

"7 Needles of Pain and one cup of Sorrowful Soup? Who needs these?" Harry asked, his face clearly disgusted. Hermione turned to him and told him how good this is to St. Mungo's and other magical hospitals. Harry, saving himself from another lecture quickly went to get the right amounts.

* * *

Ron was in Dumbeldore's office, telling the professor that his friends' behavior was worrying him. His imagination overworked and he was convinced that Hermione was pregnanat and Harry was the father, but Harry's family has a horrible disease that caused the baby to glow different colors.

"Mr. Weasly, I can assure you that is not going on. Yes, something in this school is changing and it has it's own personal war, but concerns other students. That all I can say for now and I believe that you have a Charms class to go to?" Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled so brightly, Ron wanted to rip them out and wouldn't let him have it back until he knew what was happening. But balling his hands into fist, he nodded tightly and walked out, his head held highly.

If Dumbeldore couldn't tell him, blackmail was the way to go.

* * *

Draco poured 3 flasks of the potion which was a neon green color and had purple bubbles.

"That should be suitable for an Outstanding." he muttered and put in the cork. He sat down and the three waited for further instructions. Hermione found it odd that she was sitting nest to Draco Malfoy and wasn't harming him in any way. She shrugged and continued talking to Harry.

"Ron doesn't trust us. I can sense it." she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's gonna think the worst." he moaned. Hermione patted his shoulder and wrote some notes from the book.

* * *

"When the next Prefects' Meeting?"

"Next week, don't worry, I'm prepared and very very confident. I'll make sure our plans work even if it requires me to make a great sacrifice."

"Wonderful. I'm heading to owl Boss, I'll see you at dinner, kay?"'

"Kay,"


End file.
